


Out Loud

by Flamesofanangelswings



Series: Luna Phoenix (OC) Fics [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: No Romance, Original Character(s), Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: NO SHIPS! Luna Phoenix isn't your normal everyday 18 year old girl, she was gifted to see into spirits since she was a small. One day her whole world had turned upside down, she doesn't know to do and ends up running but she won't be able to to run forever.
Series: Luna Phoenix (OC) Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

"She must die!" A voice from inside the darkness announced, shadows swirled around in anger. "She wasn't ever supposed to born!"

"I don't think she needs to die, she is nice and an amazing person. She rescued a fox from a hunters trap, also she has a purpose just like everyone else," another voice spoke calmly from in darkness.

"You know as damn well know what I'm talking about!" growled the first voice. "The prophecy states that a person shall be born with the gift to speak to spirits well have the ability to control the darkness within the souls of humans and animals. If they find her before them would all be damned, if she dies now we're screwed."

"Didn't you just say and I quote 'She must die!' so why the sudden change of heart?" said a thrid voice countering the first voice.

"Well, even if I want her dead it's to late for that now, she's already at that point where she can't die by anything and if she does this world will be doomed," the first voice huffed at the thirds voice in the darkness," but we need to keep her from dying, her recklessness with this 'parkour' and doing things such as going into the woods by herself an impossible task..."

"Yeah, with her need to adventure the unknown makes it really impossible to keep her safe, we can't do anything but watch from a far," the second voice put in calmy.

"All can is watch there is nothing we can do but watch," The third voice spoke with a sigh before continuing,"It's almost sun high, we must rest and watch over our charge for that's all we can do."

And with that the shadows want still as if nothing was there to begin with...


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost Freak

_Another day of hell,_ a girl with brown hair thought to herself as she got ready for the day. She would rather stay at home instead of going to school, but she had to go to school since it was her last year in high school. Her name was Luna Phoenix, her great grandmother had given her that name before she had passed away a week later after her birth. The name Luna meant the moon and she loved her name, but that was the only thing she was also adopted after her mom abandoned her in the hospital on the day she was born but thanks to great grandmother she had been given to her mom's twin sister Rose and her husband Draco she viewed as her true parents. Plus they loved her like their daughter and never treated her like an outcast. Before she had started getting ready for the day she had gone on a two hour walk with her dog Cherry who was a sheltie like she always did in the morning. After Luna had finished getting ready she went downstairs and greeted by the smell of pancakes.

"That smell's good," she stated to her mother(yes she calls her Aunt Mother deal with it.)," Just by the scent alone I'm guessing it's blueberry Pancakes?" She smiled as she saw the apple juice on the table already in a cup.

"Correct as always Phoe," Her mother smiled at her before putting the pancake she had just finished on a plate that was filled with pancakes already, "can you go wake up your brother? He has an appointment today and I would rather not let him miss it." 

"Alright mom, I'll go get the Benster," Luna smiled at her before going upstairs to her Brother's room, even though he wasn't actually her brother but she still treated him as such and he treated her like his older sister. 

Once she entered her brother's room she saw him spread out on his bed. The family dog Rage was sleeping in the corner of the room, he lifted his head up once he heard the door to the room. Rage was a naturally born german shepherd and was the protector of the family since Misty was still only a puppy and was still being trained by their dad to behave. Rage slept in her brother's room due to him being raised alongside him, Luna found it obviously cute. Once Rage saw it was just her entering the room, he put this back down. Luna made it over to her brother's bed and shook him awake gently making him whine and he opened his eyes and looked drowsily up at her.

"Sis?" He spoke with a small yawn as he rubbed her left eye with his current good hand since he had broken the other a few months ago. "Why are you waking up so early?"

"Mom wanted you up, Benny. Your getting your cast off today and she didn't want to miss the appointment, plus she's making your favorite Blueberry Pancakes," at the mention of blueberry pancakes he had immediately jolted out of his bed and began pushing Luna out of his room to the best of abilities.

"Out! Out! I need to get ready!" He quickly said in an excited manner, Luna couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Luna laughed and left his room to let him get dressed on his own, though he'll probably ask their mother for help as soon as she left school.

She headed back downstairs and told her mom that Ben was up before she dug into her breakfast. When she was done she grabbed her bag with her classwork in and books in before leaving the house to head off to school. Her grandmother's spirit manifested next to her like always when she always walked to her school, she had a gift to see the dead even though they were barely transparent to her to others they weren't there at all she was the only one able to see them. In the mornings her grandmother would only talk to her during these moments for an unknown reason to Luna, but today her grandmother didn't say anything and they walked in silence. As soon as she got to the school parking lot her grandmother disappeared and she continued to walk to the school doors. Many other students were already there waiting for the bell to ring so they could head to their homerooms first thing.

Luna was trying to look for one of her friends though the sea of many students most of those students were ghosts that had to repeat their last day on earth over and over again till the final day of judgement or someone that could get them to move on. Luna had already gotten a small handful to pass on but the others wouldn't try and forgot they ever knew her the next day since they had to repeat days for a long time. While she hadn't been paying attention two figures approached her from behind, one of them had shoved her from the back causing her to fall onto the ground, thankfully she was able to stop her fall by causing her body to move round to roll around to lessen the impact. _Thank heavens for parkour training,_ she thought to herself once she's on her two feet again. Luna turned around to see both of her bullies, they most couldn't do anything to her since she was female and they were both male. 

The strongest of the two boys was Drake Henry, he had his name changed at the beginning of the year. His original name was Bob but he got it changed due to not liking the fact that it wasn't a cool name. Drake's mom had passed away at a young age and he was put into foster care then got adopted by the mayor and his wife and he was spoiled to death with gifts every single day. Luna knew that his deceased mom didn't approve of it or the fact that he had become a bully.

Now Tony Tank was a whole different story from Drake and used the fact that Drake wasn't very smart to a degree to his advantage. Tony came from out of state and everyone knew his name had been changed due to the fact his parents were rumored to be in the Mafia. But it is unknown if that's true or not, Luna had asked her grandmother before but she had refused to tell her. Since Tony arrived he hated Luna since he had found out she could see spirits, which he got this all from Drake. He just didn’t like her from the very start.

“Well if it isn’t the parkour freak, seen any ghost lately?” Tony mocked her with a smirk on his face, everyone on school grounds that was living turned to face them. She didn’t answer him not feeling like fighting today and turned away from him, that obviously made him angry when she just ignored him. “HEY! I’m talking to you!” He snapped at her grabbing onto her shoulder roughly. But thankful for her one of her male friends butted in.

“Hey, let Luna go. Now, or I’m going to tell the Principal as soon as the doors open,” her friend Ricky stated as he had grabbed onto Tony’s arm that had connected to her shoulder. At the mention of Principal Tony tched and let her shoulder free from his gasp.

“You're just lucky I don’t need another detention,” Tony growled and started to back off, “Come on Drake we don’t need this right now.” Drake followed after him but Luna knew she’ll have to see them again when they weren’t on school property anymore.

“Thanks Ricky, I thought I’d have to fight him again,” she smiled up at the taller since he was 6 feet while she was 5’2 tall.

“It was nothing, I would always come to your aid when you need me. I’d do the same for Max, Mary, and Sandra,” Ricky grinned at her, besides him being taller than her he was also three years older due to him failing second grade due to a teacher not wanting to let him go but had to let him go when he was too old for second grade. So among their friends currently he and Luna were the oldest out of the bunch and they were both in their senior year.

“Awww that’s so sweet!” cooed a familiar voice from behind Ricky causing Ricky to turn around allowing Luna to see it was Sandra. Sandra used to be a boy and her name back then was Tom but after she came out the closet to her parents they got her name changed as well as a surgery to look like a woman, she had to take pills to help her out with the transition. Sandra was also a Sophomore in their high school, most of the time during Sandra’s freshmen year she got picked on a lot at her old school for being transgender, that’s why her parents moved her to this school since people here accpected transgender people for who they were not for their gender.

“Sandra, it’s not nice to sneak up on people,” Ricky scolded her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. Luna couldn’t help let out a giggle at the pair, both of them were just a funny pair together and it always made her laugh. But people outside their group always assumed that Sandra and Ricky were a couple but they weren’t at all they were family, Ricky was Sandra’s cousin and they had lived together since Sandra was born since Ricky’s only parent was incarcerated for murdering his mom and unborn baby sister. Not to say that Ricky’s first girlfriend also died by his father's hands due to her dating Ricky in the first place.

“I wonder where the love birds are…” Sandra ignored the rest of Ricky’s lecture looking around the courtyard of the school.

“Same, they're usually here before us,” Luna put in as her eyes scanned the area for their two friends who appeared to be late which was strange,” If they don’t come by lunch time I will skip the rest of the day to look for them if necessary. And don’t try to get me out of it you two!” She gave both of them a sharp stare. “I don’t need to be there for my classes at the end of the day unlike you two.”

“Alright, alright, but if anything happens I’ll be giving my cell to contact Sandra so we know if you're okay,” Ricky told her in a more protective hen way. Luna round her eyes at him.

“Yeah yeah,” as soon as she said that the bell ring signaling that school was now in session, “That’s the bell guys let’s go to our homerooms and then meet at Lunch.” They nodded and walked into the school unaware they were being watched from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give more about the characters at the beginning of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Run in with a Killer

It had become lunchtime and there was still no sign of Max or Mary still, which led her to getting Ricky’s cell so she could keep in touch with Sandra just in case something bad happens. She started to sing once she was on the sidewalk walking towards Mary’s house first to see if she or Max was there, the song she was singing was called Uprising by Muse, it was one of her favorite songs. She was currently walking near a wooded area that was at least probably should be called a forest instead of woods but back then when the people of her town first started out it used to be a wooded area, but thanks to many years of planting trees and more nature type stuff it became a forest. Even wildlife grew in numbers ever since founders arrived here, plus there were at least two wolf packs known in the forest currently, it was called Cat Woods due to cat looking trees growing in the middle of it all. But recently it has been dubbed murder forest due to the killings that started to incase, bodies were found every week with stab wounds, and each dead victim always had a craved smile in their faces.

Luna didn’t like the fact someone was raising up the spirit count and most of it was children, these children never talked to her. They just stared blank at everything, they looked so lifeless unlike the other children she had met with in the past, it was odd to her to see them like that in the first place. Usually when a child dies by any means their spirits are usually happy not like this and for some reason it upsets her, she didn’t know why it upset her it just did. Luna’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar scream from the woods, it caused her heart to pound in her chest hard as panic set into her brain.

“MARY!” She shouted at once as the realization hit her like a stone break, her friend was in danger and Max was probably doing his best to protect Mary with all his strength. Luna knew it was a damn idea but the need to protect her friends override her fears of the danger that they must be in.

She ran into the woods in the direction Mary’s voice had come from, some spirits that were around also helped her get to her friends as quickly as possible. When she got to the area she saw Max on the ground with blood pouring out of him from many stab wounds to the chest, Mary was cowering against a tree as a man wearing a white hoodie, black dress pants, and sneakers. Luna quickly texted Sandra telling her everything in one small sentence ‘Woods, call cops, Max hurt, man about to hurt Mary.’ She may have written it quickly but she couldn’t take any chances and let the men hurt Mary as well. Luna grabbed a huge rock and swing it at the men, it hit the back of his head with a thud before it fell to the ground rolling away.

“SON OF A BITCH!” the man cursed by turning to face the person who had dared throw a rock at him, she was taken aback by his facial features. He had burnt out eyelids and had a permanent cut smile into his face, he had long black hair with bleached white skin. She didn’t have much time to think about it as he came rushing at her with a knife, she immediately started to run from the men to lead him away from her friends. “GET BACK BACK HERE YOU BITCH!”

“Oh, I loved to but I rather not suck your tiny dick,” Luna hollard back to him with a slight grin as she heard him growl at that. She had learned that from a spirit ages ago and she had wanted to use it but never had the chance to… until now.

“YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU SLUT!” He roared as she jumped a tree that had fallen down, due to a very heavy storm.

“WHY THANK YOU!” She was now fully grinning, she was enjoying messing with him, even though he was trying to kill her right now. “I AM SWEET LITTLE UNFORGETTABLE THING!”

“UGH!!!” He roared as he threw his knife directly at her, Luna almost was unable to dodge it because the speed it fling at. The knife managed to leave a small cut across her arm, but lucky for her and not so lucky for the killer, the knife went straight into a sea water river.

“Oh~ looks like someone’s going to need a new knife~” She mocked towards him as she knew he couldn’t do anything right now. As she had now successfully gotten away she heard him say something that made her shiver.

“ONCE I GET A NEW KNIFE YOUR FIRST ON MY LIST!”


	4. Chapter 3: On the Run

Luna was breathing heavily as she reached the hospital, she entered it and asked if Max was there to the desk lady. She had been running for two hours max and she was really worried about her friends, the desk lady gave her his room number and she was off like a bolt of lightning. She refused to stay still for too long just incase the murder was after her, Luna knew that once she got home she would have to be on the run for a long time but she needed to check up on her two friends first. When she entered the room she saw Mary crying in Sandra’s arms while Ricky was staring blankly at the bed Max was on, he was strapped to breathing machines and the heart rate machine to keep him alive. When she entered the room gasping for breath causing the others to look at her with surprise at her being alive, after Luna caught her breath Ricky went over to her to check to see if she had any wounds that needed to be patched up.

“You got away from that.. That… ugly freak?!” Mary shouted out with fear and anger, which caused Luna to flinch from her sudden outburst. 

“Only because I managed to get his knife in the river but his going come after me due to me ruining his knife, so I can’t stay long just wanted to check up on you guys before I want on the run,” she told her and the other two since Max was unconscious still, “it’s best leave, I don’t want him to come after you guys because I pissed the killer even more.” 

“Then go! We don’t need you!” Mary snapped at her before she realized what she had done, but what was said was said and Luna was already gone. “LUNA! I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” 

Luna’s heart was breaking inside her chest as she ran home, Mary was her first friend and those words from her hurt so much. Of course, Mary was hurting because her and Max had almost died today, so she took it out all on her which was not cool but was to be expected. But the words still hurt her nonetheless, but there was no turning back now what’s done is done and time can’t be taken back for everything that was said and done. Because after today Luna would no longer see them or talk to them ever again.

As she got home she noticed no one was home yet, _**Good, I don’t want to make an excuse for why I’m leaving with my backpack full of items.**_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her extra large backpack from the closet hallway before going into the kitchen grabbing supplies of food and water before going to her room. She wrote up a quick note to her family before grabbing a pair of clothes and girl items she’d be needing on her long trip away. Luna went to her closet and grabbed her cash box she’d been saving for college for the past few years since her childhood. Luna left Ricky’s phone next to the note before leaving her room for the last time. _**From this point on I must survive on my own.**_ And with those last words she left the house leaving everything she loved behind.


	5. Chapter 4: Jane the killer

It had been a week since Luna had run away from home, she knew her adopted parents and friends were looking for her due to her face being on the news papers she managed to get ahold of from the trash outside in the dumpster. She had bought herself ace bandages and pain medicine just in case the killer managed to do some damage to her body if he had ever caught up to her. Currently she is on her way to a new town to at least be able to take a quick shower to keep herself clean in the least. Thankfully the spirits kept her alerted just in case the killer was nearby so she could get away quickly if she was about to fall asleep, and to her luck the killer never caught up to her. But right now Luna was just relaxing right next to a stream of clear water which she used to fill up her empty bottles and used a rug she packed to clean herself off with. 

It was nice for her to take a small break so she could at least keep herself clean, her health had to be at top form by the time she needed to run from the killer. She could only go so far without eating or drinking something and she wouldn’t know when the killer could strike her, so she preferred taking only ten minutes to restore her energy from all the running. Luna’s new sleep schedule wasn’t perfect either, she would only sleep four hours in the day since the killer seemed to mostly be in the dark, she remembered that his eyelids looked burnt off and she suspected that he may have eyesight problems during the daylight. So with the money she had on her bought a flashlight and loads of batteries for it so it wouldn’t die quickly, the spirits also told her information on the killer since she didn’t know much about him. 

They told her his name and how he got the way he was now, apparently his name was Jeffy Woods who now goes by Jeff the killer his past seemed like complete bullshit. Basically, the spirits told her that he snapped after getting attacked at a kids birthday party which led to him killing his parents and almost killing his brother Lui, Luna knew spirits didn’t lie but something just told her that wasn’t the full story. She figured that maybe there was more to it then that but she wouldn focus on that now since she had to pack her things because night was fast approaching and she needed to get walking soon so she can keep a good distance between her and Jeff. She rather stayed one step ahead of him so she could survive longer and to get to the next town faster, as she packed her things up she heard a crunching sound behind her. She quickly whipped her head around to see… nothing. 

Being confused slightly but nonetheless she grabbed her backpack and carefully moved away from the area just in case she needed to run as quickly as possible if necessary. As she walked she still could hear the crunching behind her still walking but she didn’t dare look back behind her as she quickened her pace, she didn’t want to take any chance if whoever was following her was a killer like Jeff. Luna finally reached a park-like area and immediately turned around so whoever was following her had no chance to hide at all, only surprised to see a beautiful woman following her. The woman wore a black dress with black high heels on her feet, she also wore a mask hiding her true face from her, as well as her skin and hair color matched Jeff’s hair and skin color.

“Why are you following me?” She asked the woman not liking the fact that she had been followed by a stranger.

“I wanted to see who pissed Jeff off so much that he was still after them, you must be them,” the woman waved slightly towards her. Luna was confused at this but some of the spirits seemed to like this woman enough to swirl around her, that made Luna just this woman a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess that’s me. He was about to kill my friends and I just couldn’t let him kill them so I sacrificed myself for their well being,” she told her but was not daring to look away from her.

“That sounds noble of you to do,” The woman told her, noticing that Luna was still tense and let out a sigh,” I’m not going to kill you so don’t worry though I’d like to know more about you. It’s not normal for a human to be able to escape our kind.” This made Luna raise an eyebrow at being called a ‘human’ by the woman.

“What do you mean by your kind?” She asked her before remembering she hadn’t introduced herself to the woman before her yet. “Oh! I must apologize! My name’s Luna, Luna Phoenix.” She gave the woman a kind smile, she turned and walked over to one of the park benches to sit down upon and the woman followed close behind. As the both sit on the bench they both stared off into the night.

“Name’s Jane, Jane the killer and I mean as in we are now known as Creepypastas, some of us, such as me and Jeff, were once human like you were but turned into creepypastas. There are many ways for a human to just turn into one mine was from my burning hatred for Jeff after what he did to my family and what he did to me, he killed my family and burnt me alive. He also damaged my face to make me look like him which is why I wear a mask, But the others are born into it unlike me and Jeff, and they don’t like humans to much,” Jane then got up and headed back towards the forest,” Luna, I suggest you prepare yourself because others will come after you.” And with that she was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: A deal

After her encounter with Jane, Luna had been more careful and stayed cleared away from the forest so she can add a little bit more sleep time to her schedule. At least two more hours got added and she spent two more hours practicing her parkour skills to keep them up to top notch just in case she needed to use them to get away from Jeff. Parkour may look easy but it truly wasn’t, when she first started she had an aching body and the person who was teaching her had told her to take ice baths at the beginning of her training. Her trainer left after they finished the training, currently she was dropping over railings to get her speed up. To Luna parkour was like a video game, the higher the speed the faster she’ll be at getting away. She always practiced her parkour after she slept and ate so she can at least keep her weight in check as well.

Though today she decided enough was enough and she was going to confront Jeff, and get him to either stop following her or die trying. She rather not die but it wasn’t like she had a choice at this point, but she had an idea that he’d probably want to listen too or not. Luna was taking a huge gamble but it would either be worth it or not, it was all up to Jeff and she prayed that this worked because she really did not want to die. She went to the grocery store and bought some items to make s'mores and bought a pack of lighters before heading to the forest again. As soon as she found a perfect spot away from civilization and made a campfire, Luna also had found the same long thin sticks to put the marshmallows on so they could roast on the fire. As soon as night had fallen and the sound of crunching of leaves and twigs told her she was no longer alone.

“I have a peace offering, we can also make a deal well you eat said peace offering,” Luna had the bag up in the air like it was a white flag. It was snatched quickly away by Jeff as he sat on the opposite side of the campfire already digging into the marshmallows.

“I’ll listen to this _deal_ to make me not end your life,” he said sarcastically as he put a marshmallow on one of the sticks before putting it over the fire to roast.

“Well here’s what I’ve got, I teach you parkour and give you a brand new knife in exchange for me to keep mine and those I dearly love lives from your hands,” She told him with a straight face. He gave her a look before going back to his burning roasting marshmallow blowing on it to get rid of the fire.

“What’s this parkour you speak of? Not interested in something I don’t know, how about you give me food once a week for a month for two whole years along with a new knife and you got yourself a deal,” He told her as he placed the roasted marshmallow on a graham cracker then placed a piece of chocolate on top the marshmallow then added another graham cracker before eating it. Luna thought about it and decided that was better than nothing.

“Fine, as soon as I get back home I’ll start giving you food for the next two years, I’ll get you a new knife on the way,” and with that the agreement was made between the two. 

That was that, after Jeff finished the s’mores he left Luna all by herself causing her to sigh with relief, that had been very uncomfortable to just watch him eat all the s’mores up in front of her face. She was about to put it out she saw something tall with a suit in the forest but before she could see its face it disappeared causing her to jump slightly but she shrugged it off and put out the fire. Luna picked up the rest of her things and moved on to head home, which would take her a few months to get back but she’ll make it eventually. After all this she wanted to get some rest in her bed and she couldn’t wait to see her dog Cherry again and her family of course, but this was probably the end of her little adventure… Or so she thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This well be the last chapter but its not over yet, there well be a squeal after this, and it well be a crossover because I wanna try something new and test the waters. If your all curious it wil be an Undertale Au crossover(which one I leave to curious minds). I also wanna know if you guys think if Jeff will keep his end of the deal~ Anyway goodbye for now!~


End file.
